Revisting the Past
by aopio
Summary: In this story, I have added a new character who is somehow directly linked to Tommy, Brendan, Paddy, Colt Boyd, and Mad Dog. In for a couple surprises down the line.
1. Same face, different man

Paddy drives slowly but attentively through a quiet, low lighted neighborhood. There's not a body in sight as the sun still avoids the rise. His head pokes out his window glancing over at each house. He parks in front of a small house equipped with two chairs rocking lightly back and forth on the porch. He climbs out of the car and adjusts his grey, worn out watch cap as he slowly climbs the 5 step entrance toward the door. He takes a deep breath as he raises his hand and gently taps three times before lowering his arm.

No response.

He turns to stare at his old, rundown car thinking against his idea of a surprise visit. Right as he forces his body to hop into the car and drive off without turning back, the door swings open. "Paddy?" Paddy turns around and sees a beautiful, young face standing in front of him, door cracked enough so her face can be seen.

"Sarah." Paddy takes in her familiar face. So many flashbacks. "So it's true. You really did come back to the burg." She nods, completely unsure of what to say. She hasn't seen this man in 13 years. Now to her, he's just a stranger with a history. "Paddy, what are you doing here?"Paddy looks down at his calloused hands. "You're not gonna invite an old man in?" He laughs. Sarah is taken back. She can't remember hearing such a genuine laugh from him before. The only ones she was used to were the ones that would follow a drunken opens the door wider signaling Paddy to enter.

The entrance into Sarah's home adjoins to her kitchen which forces Paddy to walk through it before entering her spacious dining room. Sarah trails behind and notices Paddy surveying her home. "Sit…please." She walks over to her coffee pot. "Nice place," Paddy says as he pulls one of the dining chairs around to face Sarah and sits. "Thanks. You want a cup of coff…" She stops, remembering . This is not his kind of drink. Paddy notices her change in thought. "Yea I'll have a cup. Black if you don't mind." "Umm ok," Sarah stammers as she slowly starts putting two and two together. He sobered up.

She pours two glasses, one for him and one for her. She leans on the counter while they both quietly sip their coffee. After long moments of silence, Sarah slams her mug down and folds her arms as she glares at Paddy. "Paddy, why are you here?" Paddy places the mug down giving his full attention to her.

"Tommy's back."

Her hearts starts to race, her palms start to sweat, and her eyes forces tears but she fights them back. "Tommy's back?" Paddy nods, knowing this hit her harder than he thought it would've. "He just got back a couple days ago. I thought you'd want to know." Sarah drops her arms and sips her coffee, anxious of the answer to her next question. "Did he, uh, ask about me at all? Did he mention me?" Paddy shakes his head. "I'm sorry Sarah." Paddy says with a hint of apathy.

"Did you tell Brendan? Does he know?" Sarah asks as a tear rolls slowly down her rosy cheek. "No. He was going to be my next stop." Paddy says. She sniffs and wipes her face. "I think you should go. I have work in a little bit so…," she trails off unable to look him in the eye. Paddy rises from the chair and walks to the door. He turns back to give Sarah one last glance. "We both know Tommy holds grudges. He'll forgive you quicker than he'll forgive me." He turns the handle and exits. Sarah walks up to the door and leans her head on it, hoping this will help keep her from falling apart. She slides down against the door and cries into her hands, memories flooding back to her. Seems like yesterday she was standing with him at the airport five years ago staring at his pained face…


	2. Bound to happen

Sarah walks down the alleyway and toward the entrance of Colt's Gym. She enters and sees Fenroy sitting at the front desk with his sees glued to his laptop. She can faintly hear what he's watching: J.J. Riley going on and on about Sparta. We get it. Fenroy looks up as he hears the bell from the door jingle. "So Colt was right. You did come back. First day?" Fenroy says with a grin on his face. "No I just came to talk to him." She says as she looks into the ring. Mad Dog Grimes. She rolls her eyes and looks over at Fenroy. "Colt still training the clown?" Fenroy looks up from his screen. "Yea. Everyday." She nods. Whatever. "Where is he?" She asks. Fenroy points up. "In his office." She walks past the ring, avoiding eye contact with the prick Mad Dog, passes a row of punching bags, and heads up the stairs passing a man in a hoodie. The man walks towards the bench with his face covered by his hoodie. He pulls out tape from his pocket and starts wrapping his hands. Clearly this guy know what to do and how to do it. He slides off his hoodie, grabs a pair of boxing gloves, and walks to a punching bag. It's Tommy.

Sarah knocks lightly on Colt's door. Colt is leaned over his cluttered desk studying the thousand papers scattered across it. He looks up and sees Sarah. "If it isn't my favorite god daughter," Colt says as he walks over to hug her. Sarah smiles. "I'm your only god daughter." They embrace warmly. "Alright so you can set your stuff down over here so we—," Colt points towards a chair as Sarah cuts her off. "I told you on the phone. I never said I would work here Colt." Sarah says, an annoying twinge in her voice. "Oh come on. I need you to help out with some things I can't get to while I train Mad Dog for Sparta." Colt says desperately. "Have you seen your gym? You have plenty of people to help you out." Sarah says. "Yea they work here but I don't trust them the way I do with you." Colt pleads. "Fine! Don't guilt trip me. I'll help you under one condition: your prized possession keeps his distance." Sarah says as she glares at Colt. "It's been a couple years you two kids can't kiss and make up?" Colt says as he laughs. Sarah's glare continues. "Alright I'll be up in a little bit after this sparring session. Once he does his basic training, I'll show you what I need you to do." He crosses the room and exits. She hears his yelling at someone. "Jimmy hop in the ring with Mad Dog."

Tommy is in his zone. Sending brutal jabs left in right on the punching bag. His jaw gets hard as he bites down on his mouth guard, his punches getting harder and harder. Sarah walks down the stairs and over to Fenroy who is still hyped up on CNN's feed about Sparta. He pays no attention as she stands hands in her jean pockets in front of him. She wanders the gym: surveying several physically fit men training together, lifting weights, sparring,etc.

Tommy gives his bag one final punch before pulling out his mouth guard and removing his boxing gloves. Sarah makes her way to a punching bag when she sees Tommy. Her heart stops. She's frozen in place and can't move. Her mind screams at her legs to run but she can't. He hasn't noticed her, still removing the Velcro strapping off his glove. Perfect time for her to calm herself down and run. "HEY HEY HEY look who's back!" Mad Dog screams so the entire gym can hear. He stares at her with a very smug look. Tommy looks up at Mad Dog then over at whatever he's looking at.


	3. Can't find the words

Tommy stares hard at first, not making out who it is. Then his expression turns soft. Instant flashes come to him. Sarah looks at Mad Dog in disgust then turns to Tommy. Her breathing picks up. "Zip your trap and get back to sparring. Let's go!" Colt says not paying much attention to what happened but slowly losing patience with his prized possession. Mad Dog laughs and gets back to Colt, his sparring partner, and his crew. Sarah takes off to the nearest exit while Tommy watches her bolt out of the gym.

What are the odds they would find each other here of all places after 5 years of complete disconnection? Tommy looks up at Mad Dog. He's goofing around with Jimmy; making jokes and lightly punching him while the frail man swing s and misses over and over again. Tommy's jaw is hard. He bites his bottom lip, getting fired up. He straps his gloves back on and walks back to his bag, wailing harder and harder.

Sarah slams the exit door shut and grips her face as tears stream over them. 5 years without seeing his face and this is what happens…

Her eyes are puffy and red as Sarah walks back into the gym. Tommy's are still transfixed on his battered punching bag, surprised it's still holding up. She avoids all eye contact as she passes the ring. She hears Mad Dog celebrating as a loud bang hits the mat. Sarah looks over and sees Jimmy laid out across the ring floor. She charges towards the ring. She's known Jimmy for a while. Nothing more than a childhood friend she talked to every now and then. "You gotta tournament coming up. You gonna kill every guy in the Burg?" Colt asks Mad Dog as he sees Mad Dog clapping the hands of his crew. "God damnit Mad Dog come on!" Sarah shouts as she gets in the ring and helps the other guys safely pick Jimmy up and take him out.

"Why you worried about it sweetheart?" Mad Dog says while attempting to give Sarah a flirty stare. Sarah pays no mind to it as Colt talks to Fenroy on calling up people to spar with Mad Dog. Tommy looks over at the smug MMA fighter leaning on the ropes. The way he's looking over at Sarah sparks a fire in him. He rips off his left glove with his teeth and walks up to the ring. "Yo I'll fight him." Sarah shoot her head at Tommy. He looks at her then up at Colt. Oh boy what the hell is he doing?

"Do me a favor guy. Go back to your bag we don't need anybody else getting' hurt. Take a walk." Colt turns back to Fenroy. Tommy turns around and walks back to his bag when Mad Dog makes a Rocky joke that entices Tommy. He turns back around and places his arms up on the ropes. Sarah was on her way out of the ring to maybe work up the courage to talk to Tommy but she stays in, staring intently at the two. She can't seem to understand his expression. His face is just hard. "All I'm saying is if you need somebody to help you, I'm happy to keep your boy warm for you."

Colt looks at Tommy; surprised at the balls on this kid. He looks over at Mad Dog who seems ready for the fight. Then he looks at Sarah. She panics as all eyes shoot to her. She throws her hands up in the air. Not really understanding why he's looking at her for some sort of approval. "Don't look at me." She says. Fenroy tells Colt he's good to go and Tommy hops in the ring. Sarah makes her way out, a smile creeping on her face as she walks out of sight from the ring but still enough to catch the action. If it's the one thing she knew never changed in Tommy was his crave for a challenge and how vicious he was in any fight. She watched him do a fair share of those with her own eyes.

A loud beep sounds signaling the sparring session to begin. Her eyes widen as Tommy starts the fight with a sharp right kick to Mad Dog's chest, sliding him right against the ropes. She sees Tommy take a couple punches until she smiles when he grabs Mad Dog's leg and punches him, knocking him on the ground. He wails on him while he's on the ground. It's only when he picks Mad Dog up and slams him on the ground with one arm that she cups her mouth and laughs quietly. Man he is getting his ass kicked and she gets to watch along with all the other men in the gym circling around the ring. Tommy gives Mad Dog brutal knees to the face then knocks him out cold with one punch.

The gym is quiet. All eyes are on Tommy. Sarah laughs out loud, not knowing how loud it actually was. Colt glares at her. She turns and walks up the stairs knowing now all eyes are on her, even Tommy's. She runs up the stairs, not being able to stop the chuckling that continues to escape from her throat. Mad Dog has always been the cockiest person she's ever met. Always wanting her to go with him to watch him train just so she could be impressed with how ripped he thought he was. He isn't that ripped. Now Tommy, on the other hand, is. She had never seen him this beefy before. His back as wide as ever and his traps as big as she's ever see—"What the hell was that?"

Colt breaks her train of thought and bombards into the office. "What?" Sarah says innocently as she turns to face him. "The number one contender in the world just got his ass handed to him on a silver platter and you're laughing? Why?" colt is furious. "It was funny to me sorry." Sarah says, avoiding eye contacts. "Do you know that guy?" Colt asks. "No…" Sarah trails off. Colt catches on to her non discreet answer. "Really cuz that name sounds awfully familiar." Colt says. "I said no alright? Don't get into this." Sarah says as she plops into his office chair. "Just tell me what you want me to do boss." Sarah says waiting for Colt to get over his anger.

Sarah walks down the wooden stairs and back into the stomach of the gym. It's pretty much cleaned out except for the few guys going at it on the punching bag or in the ring. It's just about closing time. Mad Dog stands in the corner packing up and Tommy sits on a bench in front of a row of punching bags, unwrapping the tape from his battered hands. Sarah doesn't notice either man as she walks towards the exit. Mad Dog looks up to see her and runs toward her running right past Tommy which forces him to look and sees where he's headed.

"That was funny wasn't it?" Mad Dog says while keeping pace behind her. She turns to see him smirking. "What? You getting your ass whooped? Yea it made my day." She says with a smile. "I heard you know that kid that got lucky." Mad Dog says, arms folded while attempting to be intimidating. "What you think I got him to do that to you? I wouldn't waste my time." Sarah turns to walk off when Mad Dog yanks her arm back in anger. "I don't know what kind of bullshit you're playing but—" He's cut off by Sarah screaming. "Get off me!" She struggles to get her arm free from his grip.

Tommy notices and bolts over to them. "You want to get your hand off her?" Tommy growls as he inches closer to Mad Dog. "And if I don't?" Mad Dog says, still smirking. "We can go round two in there if you want." Tommy points to the ring. "And that's what's about to happen if you don't release your grip man." Tommy gives a look that could kill a million souls. Mad Dog releases Sarah's arm and steps face to face with Tommy. Sarah studies Tommy's face. He's pretty dangerous at this point. He always had this little thing he would do with his lip and his head that reminded those he knew that he's out for blood. He would suck his bottom lip in and nod his head slowly. Sarah squeezes herself in between the two beefed up men. "Tommy come on please don't do this." Sarah says through her gritted teeth, struggling to get Tommy to move.

She would rather not hear anything else from Colt if Tommy ripped Mad Dog's throat out. Tommy looks down at Sarah. It's been a while since he's heard her voice let alone heard her say his name. It takes him back to a special place they used to be at. "Listen to your girlfriend if you know what's good for you Rock." Tommy looks back up at Mad Dog then backs up with Sarah. He grabs her arm to stop her from pushing him back although she didn't mind touching his firm chest through his baggy hoodie. Mad Dog laughs as he exits the gym.

Tommy and Sarah meet eyes. Sarah gets instant butterflies in her stomach. There is so much to say but she can't find the right words right now. Tommy admires her face, almost feeling like he's dreaming. "I should go." Sarah says as she slides her arm out of Tommy's grip. Tommy nods and his changes instantly. "Then go. No one is stopping you." Tommy grabs his tape from the bench and leaves. She watches with tears in her eyes. Ice cold. She exits the gym wishing she could rewind those last couple minutes…


	4. Never a good moment

Tommy pushes opens his old room door and shuts it behind him. The room is filled with several trophies stacked on a small table in front of one bed. The other bed is left vacant. Obvious this was Brendan and Tommy's old room. He pulls off his hoodie and lays on his bed with nothing on but that beater he wore when he knocked Mad Dog out in the ring. He stares at the ceiling thinking, remembering. Angry. He sits up and swings his legs around the bed. His elbows leaned on his legs, he hangs his head tired and defeated.

Sarah sits at her dining room table with a small cup of coffee. She's in a complete daze as she stares out the window. The phone rings shaking her out o her zone. For some reason she seems overly anxious to run and grab it from her sofa. "Hello?" she answers hoping for a certain voice. "Hey Sarah, it's Paddy." She plops down on the sofa. Of course it's not Tommy. He doesn't even have her phone number. Wishful thinking. "Hey Paddy how's it going?" She says sounding less than enthusiastic. "Good good. Hey I'm just calling to see if maybe you would wanna sit down for a cup of coffee and catch up on things." Paddy says in a low grumble. There's a slight pause. "So cuz you're all sobered up you wanna try and make peace?" Sarah asks, pretty pissed. "If you would let me yes." Paddy says, keeping his composure. Sarah drops her arm laying the phone on her lap. She almost feels bad for saying that last comment. She knows Tommy is already giving him crap if he's seen him. She raises the phone back to her ear. "Tomorrow at noon?" Sarah asks. "That's great. Yea." Paddy says enthused by her words. "Ok well I'll see ya." Sarah says before she hangs up the phone. She walks right back to her half empty cup of coffee and dumps the rest out in her sink.

Tommy walks past Paddy on his way to the kitchen. Paddy sits cozy on his recliner rocking back and forth while watching some wrestling footage. Tommy can't make out if it's his or Brendan's but he won't bother. He doesn't care. Paddy takes this as an opportunity to talk to Tommy, preparing for the worst when it comes to him. Tommy is leaned on the counter, his back towards Paddy while chewing on a protein bar. Paddy walks in slowly his hands in his loose pant pockets. "I just got off the phone with Sarah Ridge. You remember her right Tommy?" Paddy asks, awaiting an answer. Of course it doesn't come. "She, uh, lives a couple miles from here. Says she's gonna meet me for a cup of coffee tomorrow at noon at that diner you always went to if you wanna come."

Tommy stops chewing. He turns around to face Paddy with a very confused expression. Paddy takes a deep breath, bracing himself. "Why you meeting up with her for?" Tommy asks with his elbow propping him up on the counter. "Cuz Tommy it's been a while and I'd like to see how she's doing." Paddy answers, making sure to keep his voice low. "She ya new best buddy or somethin'? Do me a favor old man, keep your plans to your damn self. I don't give a shit who you spend your sober moments with." Tommy says, deadly as ever. He passes Paddy and stomps his way up the stairs. Paddy stands, speechless and hurt yet again.

The sizzling of hamburger grease fills the diner as Sarah sits comfy at a booth. She takes small sips of her coffee as her eyes set on the clock hanging on the wall. 12:03. He's late. She sighs and takes another sip. A couple more minutes and she's outta there. She looks away from the door, pondering why she even agreed to meet Paddy here. What does he hope will happen today? He can't hope she will forgive him just like that after all the times she tried to help him when nobody else was around and he didn't accept it.

She hears the door open and instantly turns her head to see somebody other than Paddy in a grey sweat shirt and jeans walk in and take a seat across from her. Tommy. Her heart starts racing again. He just leans back chewing on a toothpick. He looks indifferent as usual. What's new? Sarah breaks the silence knowing he won't. "What are you, um, doing here?" she asks, nervously taking another sip of coffee. "The old man told me he was meeting you here so I thought I would come instead. I mean I figured you had more to say to me right?" he finishes with a smile but of course it's not genuine. An older waitress comes over. "Hey Tommy you want some coffee?" she asks with a pleasant smile on her face. "Yes please thank you," Tommy says. For a split second, Sarah gets giddy. This is the positive Tommy she was used to being around.

But it faded as soon as the waitress filled both cups and walked off. "Look Tommy I'm sorry." Sarah says. "I shouldn't have…I was trying to protect myself from getting hurt." Sarah says. There's not that long of a pause before Tommy comes back swinging. "Protect _yourself _from getting hurt? Were you shipped off to Iraq know—" Tommy gets cut off. "That was your choice Tommy. You chose to enlist." Sarah says, slightly angry. "I know that. But after talking to you that day, I went there knowing I would have no one here for me when I got back. That's a pain you will never understand." Tommy chews on his toothpick while leaned over on the table as much as he was when he was speaking to Paddy at this exact same spot. Anger flushed through his system. Sarah is staring down at her coffee unable to look Tommy in the eye after that.

"You have anything else you want to share?" Tommy asks. Sarah shoots him a glare. "Tommy you came here. I didn't go out there trying to find—wait did you say Paddy told you I was meeting him? I thought you hated h—" "He's training me that's it." Tommy says casually before taking a sip of his coffee. "What are you training for? Sparta?" Sarah asks. "Yea." Tommy says. Sarah nods. Tommy looks up at her. "Look Tommy, I've regretted leaving you. Not a day goes by that I don't think about how stupid I was." Sarah says. A tear falls and she angrily wipes it away, knowing Tommy won't wanna see it. "Why?" Tommy asks. Sarah cocks her head to the side, confused as ever. Tommy goes on. "Why regret it? You knew what you were gonna say as soon as woke up that morning and got dressed and told me you loved me and held my hand all the way to the airport. You wasted all that goodbye then to see me sitting alive front of you now."

Tommy chews harder on his toothpick using his hand to adjust it. Sarah purses her lips trying to stop herself from bursting into tears. "I know. I was so scared of losing you that I…" Sarah trails off, not being able to finish it."Decided to lose me." Tommy says. He digs in his pocket and pulls out a couple bucks, obviously signaling he's ready to go. He glances over at Sarah's coffee cup. "Is that all you got?" Tommy asks. Sarah looks over at him. "Yea." She looks away again, not paying any mind on why he asked her. He tosses a couple bucks on the table. It's more money than needed for his cup and the tip. It's for her too. Tommy scoots out of the booth and begins walking when he stops and walks back.

He stands next to Sarah who weakly looks up at him through her tears. He sighs. He knows he took it a little far but he's still angry about this. "I'm sorry." He says before he walks out of the diner and out of sight.

Paddy walks up to the diner door and sees Tommy walking down the street. Sarah exits and sees Paddy standing dumbfounded at the entrance. "Sarah , what…?" Paddy says as he puts two and two together from the tear stains on her face. "I'm gonna go Paddy I'm sorry." Sarah walks off and hops into her car. Once again, Paddy gets the short end of the stick as he stands watching both people he cares for deeply disappear within minutes.


	5. Sparks fly

"HEY! Thank you so much for doing this Sarah!" Tess says as she runs up to her and gives her a hug. Sarah stands in the middle of Tess Conlon's living room. Tess scurries around the room dressed up in a black dress with stockings and heels. "It's no problem Tess really." Sarah says with a laugh as she sees how much of a nervous wreck Tess is. "My mom couldn't make it and Brendan has to go to "work" and we really didn't have any one else." Tess says. "Tess it's fine! I've babysat the girls before it will be fine." Sarah says. Tess stands after she grabs her keys and sweater. "Ok well thank you so much. Let me get them down." Tess runs up the stairs leaving Sarah alone to wander the living room. She sees the most adorable pictures of Tess, Brendan, Emily and Rosie. You can tell they love their kids a lot.

She turns her attention toward the back door that bursts open. Brendan shuffles in and lays his huge, black duffel bag at the entrance. He looks up and see Sarah standing with a smile in the middle of the room. Brendan closes the door and walks up to her with a "haven't seen you in awhile" face. "Hey stranger," Brendan says as he opens his arms wide for a hug. "Hey old man how ya doing?" Sarah asks with a laugh as they embrace. "Thank you so much for doing this," Brendan says. "Stop. Seriously. You and Tess need to stop with the thanking and the appreciation really,"Sarah says with a laugh. "It's totally fine. I don't have work until later tonight so this all works out for you two." Sarah says. "How's waitin' tables treating you?" Brendan asks as he rummages through his pockets, obviously looking for something.

"I don't work there anymore. Got a new job." Sarah says, avoiding Brendan's eye contact. "Where?" Brendan asks. "Colt's gym, you know, down in the burg." Sarah walks away and picks up another photo of Tess and Brendan on their wedding day. Brendan looks at her then down at his finger as he starts picking at his skin. "So you've seen Tommy then? You heard he's back?" Brendan asks. Sarah looks up at him, knowing there is no way she can possibly get out of this. She puts the photo down and stuffs her hands in her jacket pockets before letting out a deep breath. "Yea. I did." Sarah says. Brendan nods slowly, understanding that she's already been hit by a little bit of his wrath.

Brendan opens his mouth to start but Sarah stops him, knowing exactly where his question or response it going to lean towards. How are things between her and Tommy. "Don't ask how we are cuz we're not anything. Nothing's changed and I'm sure he still hates me as much as he does you and Paddy." Sarah looks away just angry at the situation but then it hits her. That came off really wrong and Brendan didn't need to hear that. Especially after he told her Paddy came to see him a couple nights ago bitching about 1,000 days, etc.

She turns back around to Brendan. "I'm sorry Brendan. You know that's not what I meant." Sarah said, apologetic. "Yea I know what you meant." Brendan says as he looks away, still rummaging through his pockets. He spots his keys on the kitchen table and grabs them. "I'll catch you later." Brendan says as he walks towards the staircase. Sarah can tell that that comment she made affected more than she knows. "I'm sorry I didn't—" Sarah is cut off by Brendan's yells. "Honey I'm leaving!" Brendan yells. "Alright babe see you." Tess yells. "Bye daddy." "Bye daddy." Emily and Rosie both say from upstairs. "Bye girls. Love you." Brendan says as he gives Sarah one last look and walks out the door. Sarah quickly perks her mood up as the girls come running down the stairs and Tess smiles as she bolts out of the house.

Sarah walks into Colt's gym not in such a good mood. She nods to Fenroy and heads towards the staircase. Colt is standing behind the ropes while yelling out commands to Mad Dog. Mad Dog doesn't spot her which she is completely ok with. Colt spots her. He doesn't look as angry as she thought he would've been. "Hey just wait for me in the office. I have a lot for you to do. You know Sparta is coming up." Colt says to her. "How could I forget? It's broadcasted on literally every channel." Sarah says through a laugh as she walks up the stairs. She walks slower mid way up the stairs realizing that she might run into Tommy today and emotionally, she just can't handle it.

She spots him as soon as she reaches the top of the stairs. He doesn't see her though. He's leaned over on the phone. She sneaks into Colt's office which is right across from him. It's so quiet, she can almost hear a pin drop along with Tommy's mumbling. She tiptoes closer to the door to see if she can make out what Tommy's saying. "You know, Pilar, I haven't forgotten what I promised you. What I promised Manny you know to take care of you guys. I've got opportunities coming up…" Tommy says into the phone. Sarah spins around and searches on Colt's desk. She sees a paper labeled: Sparta Contenders. There is a long list of about 14 names obviously the first one being Koba. She searches wildly skimming over Mad Dog's then comes across a name she hoped she wouldn't see. Tommy Riordan. Riordan?

Sarah turns around and sees Tommy hang up the phone. He walks back downstairs and passes Colt on the way down. Colt makes his way to the office. Sarah stands in front of him with the paper still in her hand. "Why do you have Riordan as Tommy's last name on the Sparta paper?" Sarah asks. "That's the name he put down when he signed up." Colt says as he walks past her and goes to his desk. "But that's not his last name." Sarah says, highly confused. "Why is that your business? He asked to be in Sparta and he is. That's all that matters." Colt says. Sarah drops the paper on his desk and sits down, clearly knowing the night is going to be hell for her.

Sarah pulls up to her apartment. The sky is bright with the appearance of the moon and stars. She climbs out of her car emotionally and mentally spent. She walks up to her house, eyes droopy. "Hey," Tommy says as he stares up at her through tired eyes. It's clear he must've been sitting here for a while. Waiting. Sarah looks up. Surprise crosses her face as she stops a few feet away from Tommy who's sitting on her steps. "You look pretty tired." Sarah says. It's the only thing that comes to mind as she stares into Tommy's eyes. "Yea I've been sitting out here for a while." Tommy says as he rubs his hands together. "So why have you been sitting out here for a while?" Sarah says as she slowly inches closer to him. "I just…I know I've been thinking a lot and I shouldn't have said what I said to you.." Tommy turns his head and stares out into the empty road. "No Tommy really." Sarah tries to stop him but he continues. "I've been angry for so many reasons and I shouldn't have—" Sarah interjects. "No Tommy! Let me get this out. I was stupid. I would use the excuse that I was young but I wasn't. I was in love and I had my dad in my ear too much. He had his opinion about you, about your history, and about your decision to go into the marines and I listened. I wouldn't forgive me if I was you. " Sarah says as she can't help the need to let out a nice cry. She holds it in for her and Tommy's sake. "I didn't come here to forgive you Sarah." Tommy softly says as he stares at his hands. He stands up and walks closer to her.

She has no idea what's happening but of course she doesn't look away or back up. He walks so close that their faces are inches away from each other. He puts a hand up to her cheek. His thumb moves up and down, gently caressing it. Her stomach explodes with butterflies. She's feeling so many emotions at once. She just stares at his face, looking at his blue-green eyes down to his nose then down to his lips. Oh my god his lips. She remembers loving to kiss his lips because as big as they are, they were always so gentle. "Then what did you come here for?" she asks, tempted to place her hand on his back but refuses. She decided she will let Tommy make all the moves since she's the one that screwed things up between them two. "I came here to see if I would feel anything for you. I actually never thought I would see you again. I came here to see if I could look you in the eyes and know that I'm meant to be with you." They stare into each other's eyes. So deep into them they are almost hypnotized.

Tommy leans forward and kisses her. She is so taken back by this but does NOT back away. The passionate kiss only last a few seconds before he pulls away, drops his hand, and backs up a couple feet. Sarah felt so many different things during that at once but one thing she was sure of was that she was still in love with this scarred man. Sarah opens her eyes in complete panic when he drops his hand, expecting the worst. Silence settles as Tommy stands in front of her, his hands in his jean pockets looking down at the ground. There are so many things she wants to say but she bites her lip. Finally, he speaks. "I think I realized…" he trails off and looks out into the empty road. Sarah looks at him, slowly getting impatient. Tommy looks back up at her then down at the ground again. It's like it's hurting him to say what he wants to say. Enough already.

She power walks toward him, grabs his face hard, and kisses him. At first, she does all the work but after a few seconds he's passionately kissing her back. A car pulls up to the curb behind Sarah's car. This breaks Sarah and Tommy's focus as they turn to see Paddy's car. Paddy hops out of the car with a huge smile on his face. He obviously is a little overjoyed that his son looks slightly happy since he's been back for the first time in a long time.


	6. Heart Warming

"Whatchu smiling for? Why are you here?" Tommy says while glaring at Paddy. Sarah steps a couple feet back. He's lost n his rage yet again and the kissing has officially ceased in his eyes. Paddy pulls off his worn off cap and steps closer to the two of them. "I came here to see Sarah actually," Paddy says. Tommy looks at Sarah then back at Paddy. He shrugs his shoulders. "Why?" Tommy says, biting his lip. He's fuming. "Just to talk to her Tommy. That's all." Paddy says, stopping in his tracks. Tommy nods. "Alright. Well do your talking and get on home." Tommy stands straight up staring at Paddy with his hands tucked in his jean pockets again. "Tommy." Sarah says as she stares at him. She knows he's always hated him but the sight of Paddy looking helpless is something she's seen enough of. She definitely doesn't want to see It now.

"What?" Tommy asks, staring at her. Sarah knows its useless talking to him now. She looks over at Paddy. "Paddy, maybe you should go." Sarah says as she stares at him. Paddy nods as he places his cap back on and drives off. Sarah walks closer to Tommy. He's a little scary right now but talking to him is worth the risk. "Look I want this to work. But I'm not gonna be too happy if you're having the man that's training me over talking to you all the time. What do you two possibly talk about?" Tommy says as he stares up at Sarah. He's slowly cooling off but Sarah watches her words anyways. "You. I just don't want to lose you again. Like ever. If you don't want Paddy to come here anymore then I'll let him know." Sarah says. Tommy places his hand on her face again. Tommy kisses Sarah on the forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow." Tommy starts walking away when Sarah yanks his arm. She's panicking once again. She knows 5 years have gone by but he hasn't changed. "Tommy, can you—" Sarah is cut off by Tommy's soft words. "I'm not mad at you." He stares into her eyes. She stares deeply into his eyes, surprised that he knew exactly what she was gonna ask.

He walks back over to her and kisses her. This one is different. This one, to Sarah, feels like he needs her but not right now. It seems like the start of something and a goodbye all at once. He pulls away and walks off. Sarah stands in front of her house watching Tommy disappear into the night. She sighs and walks up to her front door, knowing she won't have long to lock herself up in her room and cry as the morning approaches faster than ever.

Days turn into weeks as Tommy prepares for Sparta. Sarah always walks into Colt's gym to see Tommy in his black knit cap, sweaty as anything and Paddy in the ring watching him, studying him, and training him., The weirdest part for Sarah is that Tommy actually listens to Paddy. He's really taking this seriously. She can't help to laugh at the sight of Tommy and Mad Dog jumping rope across from each other and glare at each other. Obviously he's going to rip Mad Dog's throat. As Sarah walks up the stairs everyday and heads into Colt's office to handle paper work while Colt trains Mad Dog in the ring, a thought can't help but cross her mind: Why does Tommy want this so bad? I mean, she understands why Brendan is doing all these smoker fights, but why is Tommy doing this?

Every time Tommy comes to see Sarah, she has the biggest urge to ask him but never works up the nerve to. He would never stay long either. She would be so close to him and yet he would feel so distant.

"Tommy I want to ask you something." Sarah says as they both lounge on her couch. Tommy stares at her with pressing eyes. She instantly gets nervous, thinking of changing her mind but she doesn't. "Why are you competing in Sparta? I thought you said once your marine days were over fighting would be too." Sarah says. Tommy looks over at the wall. She couldn't tell if he was gonna explode r bite his lip off but she was getting pretty scared by his off reaction. "It's something that I gotta do Sarah and that's all you need to know." Tommy says before getting up and exiting. Once again tears fall as she realizes she's finally got him back and she's crying more now than when they were apart.

Brendan walks to his car out of breath and visibly sweating. He's been training hard. He throws his duffel bag in his back seat. He's about to hop in his car when he stops. "Brendan! Wait!" Sarah yells out as she approaches him. Brendan prepares himself for this. Sarah walks up slowly. Brendan, of course, sees her and is fuming just a little still for what he said to her. Seeing her face closer to him made his anger fade. She looks like hell. It looks like she's been crying 24 hrs straight, 7 days a week. "Are you ok?" Brendan asks. "I'm fine look Brendan, I'm sorry for what I said. I shouldn't have said that, I don't know why I did." Sarah says. Brendan sighs. He can't help but for forget it happened. "Alright I forgive you. How can I stay mad at you when you do such a good job with my girls." Brendan says with a smile, hoping it will lift her mood. "You can't." Sarah says, trying her best to smile but she can't. 'Alright, Alright. Don't be too sure." Brendan says as he laughs. Sarah looks at him and then remembers something.

"You're going to Sparta?" Sarah asks. Brendan's smile fades. "How do you know that?" Brendan asks. "I your name…on the list…" She trails off. Brendan sighs again. He knew she was gonna find out at some point. "Sarah, I need the money. These smoker fights just aren't gonna cut it anymore." Brendan says. "Yea Brendan but these guys are not some wanna be fighters. These are trained MMA fighters. _Professional_ MMA fighters. What do you think is gonna happen? You're gonna walk in, throw a couple punches, and walk out?" Sarah raises her voice slightly. She's pissed.

"Alright I already have Tess mad at me. I don't need this from you. This is something that I have to do." Brendan says. "Yea I've heard that before." Sarah mumbles as she looks away. She considers telling Brendan about Tommy entering as well but sees someone running towards them or to Brendan. Brendan spots Frank jogging toward him. "Can I go home now?" Brendan says to Sarah, slightly fuming once again. Sarah turns around and walks off.

Frank Campana walks up to Brendan, slightly winded from jogging. "Hey forgot to tell you while you were flying out in a couple days. Tess coming?" Frank asks. Brendan opens his car door and hops in. "No." Frank nods and looks out into the parking lot and sees Sarah. "Who's that?" Frank asks. Brendan revs up his engine, ready to go. "An old friend of Tess and I. See you in the morning." Brendan says as he smiles and drives off.

Sarah wipes her face completely, making sure there's no tear residue. She knocks hard on Paddy's door. In less than 15 seconds, the door swing open. Paddy stands in front of Sarah looking pretty exhausted. He sees her and immediately opens the screen door. "Sarah, what are you doing here?" Paddy says, letting her in then shutting the door behind her. "I need to see Tommy." She says. She takes a couple seconds to take in the room. She's taken back by all the photos on the wall. She's never seen these before. She's been here before but never seen all these photos. They are new. Maybe something he put up after he sobered up. She goes to the small end table and picks up one of Tommy and his mom. She remembers her. Loved her. She gets slightly teary eyed. She jumps when Paddy yells out up the stairs. "Tommy Sarah's here!" Paddy says as he walks to the kitchen. He doesn't look back at Sarah for some reason. Maybe knowing that if Tommy sees him talking to Sarah, he'll give him shit that he's already eaten by him before.

Tommy walks down the stairs and searches the room with sleepy eyes until he spots Sarah. She quickly puts the picture down and turns to Tommy. "What are you doing here? It's 3 in the morning." Tommy says. Sarah is speechless and feels like she's gonna cry again. Tommy can sense something is wrong. He extends his hand to her and she walks over to grab it. She follows him up the creeky staircase and to his bedroom, or the attic. He shuts the door behind him as he directs Sarah up the stairs and to his bed. Tommy sits down staring at her while she takes off her jacket and lays it on the other bed.

She takes a seat right next to Tommy. She moves so close to him she's almost on top of him. He puts his arm around her and stares hard at her face. "What's wrong?" He asks. He's vulnerable. She doesn't know why and definitely doesn't question it. "I've been crying all day because I feel so close to you physically whenever I'm around you and so distant with you up here." She puts her hand on the back of his head and rubs it, grips his hair alittle. Obviously feeling in the moment with their intimacy. "Can you just talk to me and tell me what's going on up here?" Sarah asks. She doesn't cry even though her voice sounds like she is already.

Tommy places his hand on her cheek and stares at her lips. He then stares up at her eyes. "I want you to come with me." He says, in almost a whisper. She looks at him confused. "Come where?" She asks. "To Atlantic City. To Sparta. I want you there to support me." He says. She almost cries again but is way too tired to let another tear fall. She smiles and nods. She has no words but for her, this is one step closer to her feeling connected with him. She hugs him and he squeezes her so tight, his arms flex. She doesn't care. She just feels so protected in his arms.

They release and he looks at her. She looks EXHAUSTED. "I want you to sleep here tonight with me. In my arms." Tommy says. Sarah takes a deep breath and nods. The warmth from his hug made her even more sleepy then she already was. He gently pulls her to his chest and lies down. He rolls her over so her head is perfectly tucked between his chest and his arm. She falls asleep instantly with her left hand gently resting on his stomach. He makes sure he keeps his arm around her as he stares up at the ceiling, slowly dozing off to her soft snores.


	7. Immovable Object

Excited chatter and several bodies fill the Boardwalk Empire as all the photographers and reporters try their best to get shots and interviews from the Sparta contenders. Sarah makes her way through the crowd with her arm in Tommy's. She's wearing a breathtaking short, black dress. She's never looked better but obviously she fancied up a little bit knowing there would be cameras here. Paddy leads the way smiling at all the photographers and reporters. Tommy looks at none of them. His only focus was making sure no one touched, talked, or breathed on Sarah. Tommy finds a cozy spot in the back and Sarah sits beside him. Paddy mumbles something to Tommy but it doesn't look like he cares. Paddy walks off and finds the tap out crew. Koba makes his way through the crowd with a huge smile on his face. He looks pretty snazzy and not terrifying in his suit. Non-stop flashes as everybody enters. Even Mad Dog with his stupid white Mohawk. Everybody seems so amped for this.

Tommy barely says anything as the two of them sit there. Tommy takes a sip of his water and watches Paddy talk to the crew. He overhears something about sponsoring but Tommy doesn't care. He just wants to take home the prize money. Sarah is all smiles as she looks around at all the people pouring in from the outside. She doesn't pay much attention to Tommy as he stares off into the center of the room. She figures he's just glaring at someone so she scans the room, looking at all the faces.

In less than 10 seconds, Tommy stands. "Let's go." He whispers to Sarah. She looks up at him, surprised. "Why? You're supposed to do the interview." Sarah says, very anxious by how shaken he is. "Sarah can we go come on." Tommy says before he helps her up and walks toward the exit. She just stares at Tommy, trying to make sense of them coming all the way here to just leave. Paddy comes running up behind them calling out to Tommy. Sarah doesn't look back. She just keeps her hand in his and walks with him, passing several photographers who anxiously take pictures of them exiting.

Tommy lies stiff in bed with one arm behind his head and one on his stomach. He's wearing an incredibly tight white beater. It looks like the exact same one he wore when he whooped Mad Dog's ass in Colt's gym but because Tommy is all beefed up and muscley, he looks like he was squeezed into in. He is staring up at the hotel bedroom ceiling. He looks like he's thinking but then again, you never know with him. A vibration comes from a cell phone on the night stand by the bed. Tommy turns to look at it then stares back up. The vibration comes again minutes later. Tommy moves over on the bed to glance at over at it. He doesn't pick the phone up because it's not his. He looks at the screen. It's a text. Brendan – Why didn't you tell me Tommy was in Sparta. You had to have known when you saw me if you saw my name on the list. Is that what you really came to tell me the other night? Tommy looks confused for a split second then catches on. Brendan's name was never brought up between the two of them. Anger flushes his calm face right out.

He sits up on the bed. Sarah walks through the door and shuts it behind her. She looks pretty comfy in her baggy grey sweats and tight short sleeve shirt. Tommy glares at her. "Ya phone went off." He gestures towards the night stand then stares blankly at the door. She walks quickly yet hesitantly toward the night stand and looks at her screen. Panic. She shoots a look up at Tommy who is staring at her, nose flaring. "That's nice. You two are almost blood brothers. He has your number and you're meeting up with him?" He asks but of course didn't mean to say it as a question. More like a statement because that's what he believes. "Tommy…" She lets out a deep breath and folds her arms. She looks like she's getting pretty tired of his damn random anger and mood swings. "Say something to help me understand why the hell you talking to him for." Tommy says through gritted teeth.

"You know that I know Tess. I went to school with her and you know who she's married to." Sarah says. Tommy stands. "I'm not stupid. Here's the thing. That name wasn't Tess that popped up on your screen." Tommy says, looking like he's about to lunge. The scariest part about this is that he's not raising his voice. It's that calm tone that made her stomach bulge up in knots.

She's about to answer him when Paddy comes bursting through the door. "Come on. You gotta see this." Paddy says as he anxiously jogs back out. Tommy bites his lip as he slowly walks towards the entrance of the bedroom. Sarah slowly creeps up too and the first words she hears is: Water was coming in from everywhere. She's so confused. Her first thoughts were a little negative like maybe Tommy has driven Paddy back to the bottle again and he's going loopy but Tommy's face tells it all. He's stiff. He stares at the T.V. and nothing else.

Sarah slowly walks closer to Tommy and stands right beside him, fitting perfectly in the gap between Tommy's arm and the wall. She sees a man on the T.V.: Mark Bradford. He's wearing a uniform. Marines. She looks at Tommy. He's just emotionless as he stares at this familiar face. "..the back ramp gets ripped off and there he was." Bradford says, looking into the camera as if he was looking at Tommy himself. Tommy's face gets hard and he goes back in the room.

A light switch flicks on in Sarah's head. Tommy saved that marine. Well then Tommy should be proud right? She wasn't understanding his reaction as she walked up to him grabbing a long sleeve shirt from the back of the edge of the bed. "Tommy you did that? You saved that man?" Sarah had a light in her eyes but the look Tommy gave her knocked the light right out. He walked past her, shirt in hand and heading for the door. She grabs the shirt and tugs it, trying to stop him from shutting her out. Again.

"Tommy you told me you were gonna try to let me in. Please don't walk out." Sarah pleads as she walks closer to him, their bodies touching. He looks at her, clenching his jaw. A few seconds go by when Sarah realizes what Tommy's eyes are trying to tell her: LET ME GO. Weakly, her hand slides off the shirt and swings back to her side. She shakes her head realizing the monster she created by leaving him those years ago. She follows him into the main room. "Tommy, did you—where you going?" Paddy asks. "Taking a walk." Tommy says before leaving the room and slamming the door behind him. Paddy shouts his name and turns to Sarah.

She shrugs her shoulders, knowing he's an impossible force. They both turn back to the T.V. screen and stare at Bradford. "Thank you. You saved my life brother. Anyone seeing this at Sparta, anybody out in Pittsburgh, you reach out to Tommy Riordan and tell him Mark said thank you." He says. Sarah slips onto the couch. She's speechless. The man she loves. A bigger hero than a villain.

"Footage taken from the helmet cam on the ground in Iraq captured the heroic incident." The news reporter says. The phone rings. Sarah zones out to any other sound but the shouts coming from the T.V. She sees Tommy swim into the sunken tank and her heart stops. She shuts her eyes. Yes he's a hero but it looks like they're at war. She knows they're at war but this is the reason she broke up with him. She had nightmares of him being shot at or dying from an explosion every night leading up to that day at the airport. It was very different actually seeing real footage of him out there doing his job.

She didn't know what to feel. She was feeling more in love and more hurt. Scared then terrified. Hating herself to loving him again. Wanting to just hold him and say how proud she was of him. But then wanting to close the door in his face because he won't open up to her when he said he would try to. All these feeling fade in the matter of minutes. She doesn't know the whole story. 5 years is a long time. Maybe something deeper happened. Any marine would feel proud but Tommy's not. She picks up the remote and turns the T.V. off.

Paddy sets down the phone and whips his head around at Sarah. "Did you know that?" Paddy asks. HE slides down on the sofa too. He's bewildered and shocked all at once. Sarah shakes her head staring blankly at the black screen. "I found out when you did." She looks up at him. "Who called?" Sarah asks pointing to the phone. "That was Brendan." He says while rubbing his head. "Brendan?" Sarah asks. She's so confused. What did Paddy do? Give Brendan the room number? Paddy can see she's thinking of how to word the most obvious question. "Don't ask." Paddy says as he smirks and walks to his bedroom.

Sarah folds her arms and leans back on the sofa. She's thinking really hard and Paddy can almost hear her. He spins around. "He'll be fine Sarah. He's a big guy. Don't wait up for him cuz odds are he'll show up 5 minutes after his match tomorrow." He says as he walks in his room and closes the door.

10 minutes. 25 minutes. 30 minutes. Sarah sits on the couch, in the same seat and still pondering. Wondering what he's doing right now. Wondering why Brendan called the room. Wondering why she's still sitting here. She walks to the room, grabs her jacket and slips on flats. She's calm but curious. She heads to the room door and pulls it open to see a tall, man with his hand raised like he was about to knock. She can't make out his face until she inches a little closer. She can't seem to understand why Mad Dog is standing in front of her with a smile on his face…


	8. The Truth Won't Save Anybody

"So I think me and you have some unfinished business." Mad Dog says as a smug smile forms on his lips. "Do we really? What kind of business would me and you have that is so important you took the risk of coming to this room?" Sarah says with an edge of anger in her voice. "The risk? What should I be afraid of? Your boyfriend? Is he here?" Mad Dog peaks his head over hers and tries to look around the room but sees an empty room. "Look go back to your room, go to sleep and tomorrow can pound his face in if he lets you." Sarah tries to close the door but Mad Dog slams his hand on it, stopping it. "I'm not finished here." He says as he takes a couple steps inside. Sarah backs up, knowing what's about to happen. "So are you gonna do huh? Hit me again?! Hit me! Come on!" Sarah screams while nose to nose with him. He stares at her still smiling but doing nothing. "You should be thanking me instead of trying to intimidate me. You think if I told Colt the real reason I left you he would still be training you let alone have you step foot on his property? God only knows what he would do to you." Sarah says. Mad Dog scoffs. Nobody told you not to tell him that I put my hand on you anytime you lost your place." He backs her up into a corner of the room, hovering over her.

Paddy lies on his bed with his headphones on still flipping through the men of Sparta book. He can't hear a thing except for what he's listening to.

Tommy walks down the hotel hallway hands in his jean pockets. A little bit of sand flies off Tommy's shoes as he walks toward the hotel room. He sees the door is almost wide open. He walks in cautiously and sees Mad Dog standing over Sarah as she's trying her best to push him off. He has her pinned against the wall as he laughs, feeling in complete control. Tommy quickly but quietly reacts and walks behind Mad Dog. In less than a few seconds, Tommy has his arms around Mad Dog's neck in a brutal, tight choke hold. Mad Dog's face turns colors as he flails his arms, clawing at Tommy's grip, trying to get free. Tommy positions his lips right by Mad Dog's ear so he can hear him clearly. He says these words soft but his eyes are deadly.

Sarah is completely terrified. She is obviously shaken up from Mad Dog and right now. "You come around her again, I'll break your neck. I'm gonna give you a free pass tonight because I wanna kick your ass in the ring." Tommy backs up with Mad Dog and tosses him out of the room and into the hallway. Tommy stands at the entrance of the room waiting to see What he's gonna do when he stands up. Mad Dog rubs his neck and backs away. Tommy nods and bites his lip knowing the little intimidating Mad Dog has left won't do shit to him. "You've made a mistake Rock." He says before he walks down the hallway. Tommy closes the door and takes a deep breath, trying to release all the anger in that breath.

Sarah has her hands cupped over her face, sobbing quietly to herself. Tommy turns and walks toward her. "What did he do to you?" he asks. She doesn't look up at him. He rubs her arms gently, hoping she will know that he's calmed down and is here for her now. "What did he do to you Sarah?" he asks again. "Nothing." She says, wearily. Tommy looks at her knowing she's lying. "I'm not going to do anything to him until the tournament ok? Now tell me the truth. What did he do to you just now?" He asks. "He didn't do anything to me right now…" She trails off and looks away. "He takes another deep breath. He's hoping she doesn't mean what he thinks she means. "I know the two of you had a thing before and I don't really care about it but umm…" Tommy looks at her, hard. "Why did you leave him?" Sarah looks at him. "Tommy it was a long time ago. I don't remember." Tommy looks heated. "No no no no don't play stupid with me. Why?" Sarah drops her arms away from her face, knowing she's about to give in. "He , uh, used to…" She shuts her eyes and turns away from him. "Sarah." Tommy says, knowing she is so close to cracking. "Hit me." She starts crying and leans into Tommy's broad chest. He wraps his arms around her and leans his head on hers. The rage sets fire into Tommy's eyes as he bites his lip trying his best to not break open the door and rip that mohawked fool to shreds.

"You don't want walk out music?" Sarah asks as she grabs Tommy's hoodie off a chair. "No." Tommy shakes his head as he grabs it from her and slips it on. "You know what would be funny?" Sarah asks. "What's that?" Tommy asks. "Playing that theme song from Rocky." Sarah says with a laugh. Tommy rolls his eyes playfully. He grabs her face and kisses her. Sarah instantly becomes weak and passionately shares the kiss with him.

"Paddy you're up." An official says as he pokes his head in then pokes it out and leaves. "Alright Tommy let's go." Paddy says as he heads for the door. "I'll go snag that front row." Sarah says before turning around and walking towards the door. She turns back around and smiles. "Good luck Tommy." She says before exiting. Tommy looks at the door and nods, knowing he can do this. He walks out into the hallway and passes a room. He glances at it and through the small window opening he can see Brendan staring at him while jumping rope. The look they give each other is different. Maybe a little spark of support but Tommy turns his head back around and heads towards Paddy and the camera men before entering the arena.


	9. Hope is all that's left

Tommy hops into the ring after dealing with the chaos that is the Sparta arena. He's in his own zone and is not paying attention to his surroundings. Paddy walks past Sarah who stands anxiously and impatiently in the first row. He scampers over to Tommy's corner and takes in the energy coming from the crowd. There's females with signs in their hands for Tommy. Men are chanting his name and everyone else is cheering as they wait for the round to begin. The lights dim as the arena prepares for the second fighter to make their entrance.

Sarah pays no mind to who it is. All she can focus on is Tommy. He's jumping in the corner clearly pumping him up for an easy victory. Her palms slowly start to sweat and her heart slowly begins to accelerate. She's said it before and she'll say it again: She's NEVER liked watching him fight but she knows she has to be there to support him. Her eyes follow his every move including him adjusting his mouth guard and crouching in and out of his ready position. She allows her eyes to scan his entire body starting from his lips and making their way down to his bulging arms and his cut stomach. She gets a little turned on by her initial thought of her grabbing him by his sweaty, tussled hair and kissing him intimately while using her free hand to grip his plump breasts.

The last time they made love was exactly 5 years ago. The same morning he went away. Since then, she's only been with one other man and it was Mad Dog. Of course they shared countless nights of rough sex but it was all fun for her, never intimate like those long nights she shared with Tommy. She snapped out of these explicit thoughts as she watched the second fighter hop confidently and angrily into the ring. Now her mind was racing and she easily wanted to run and not watch this fight but she knew Tommy could take him. She crossed her fingers anyways.

The ref calls them both to the center. In the blink of an eye, the ref shouts, "Let's go to war!" Sarah watches intently while biting her nails. Literally. She's nibbling on them so card, her skin stings from the irritation. She blinks for what seems like a millisecond and the other fighter is on the ground, rubbing his eyes. She instantly throws her arms up and cheers. She screams Tommy's name and whistles. The worst is over and now she can enjoy the victory. It happened pretty fast but that's good enough for her. She watches him storm out of the cage and doesn't even think anything of it. Paddy shoots her a worried glance from the sidelines and she shrugs at him. She won't question it. At this point, she would rather keep all her questions to herself then ask him while he's at a vulnerable state and risk losing him again.

Sarah returns later that night with Paddy to watch Tommy brutally dominate his first round with Diego Santana. She watches with an ounce of horror and a shred of sadness while wincing at every punch Tommy throws at the fighter. He's lost in his rage and she can't help but look at him from time to time and not be able to recognize him. God bless Mad Dog is all she chants in her head as she exited the arena in a beeline for Tommy.

Paddy stayed behind to take in the complete and utter gratification the crowd was giving Tommy even though they all knew he left the arena. He looked out at the hundreds of strangers that screamed out his son's name and turned to look over at the bruised and battered fighter helplessly on the ground surrounded by Josh and the medical team. The volume from the crowd seemed to soften and become almost background music to Paddy's creeping thoughts as he began laughing at all that was happening. Thinking of Tommy put a proud gleam in his eye as he had the slight tug of hope in his heart that he and his son's might rekindle the relationship they used to have and the relationship that could possibly come out of Sparta.


	10. Going Nowhere But Down

Sarah shook her head as she followed behind Tommy into their hotel room and to their bedroom. Paddy was nowhere in sight and neither of them paid any mind to his absence. Tommy pulled his sweatshirt off and tossed it on the bed. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife and of course, Sarah tried. She slowly walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. She stared up at Tommy feeling helpless yet responsible for the man standing in front of her. He ruffled through his duffel bag that was propped up on the bed and paid no mind to Sarah's pleading eyes as he searched for a clean shirt. She bit her lip and looked down at her fingers. She lightly began picking at her nails, knowing this is the only entertainment she'd get for the night. The constant sound of Tommy's fingers scraping against the fabric of the bag broke Sarah out of her temporary fidgeting to stare up at him again. She gently touched his forearm and began rubbing it. The sweat that glistened on his olive skin was gone and she began smiling as the smoothness of his skin brought back so many good memories they shared.

Tommy stopped rummaging through the bag and placed his arms by his side. Sarah's hand slipped slowly from his arm and she stared into his blue and green eyes once again. He looked at her as if he was going to shed a tear from the guilt that was slowly making its way to his head. For some odd reason, he thought what he was doing was fair. Payback even. Storming angrily out of the cage after his fights and saying not a word to her as he walked to the back room to lay down. As tough as he felt, he could never look at her because he knew he would break. Yes. She apologized and made it clear how much she regretted her decision and that was enough for him. He just couldn't get over her choice of character: Mad Dog Grimes. The thought of him fueled the fire in him again and he closed his eyes as he took another deep breath. Sarah stood up and inched closer to him. She raised her pointer finger and traced each one of his abs on his extremely toned stomach.

Tommy opened his eyes with caution as he looked down at her. She didn't look up at him. She stayed focused on her finger as she made her way down to the last two squares on his body. She then raised her other arm and laid it gently on his bicep, leaving little space between their bodies as she took another step forward. He placed both of his sore, beat up hands on her face and lightly tilted her head up. She gazed into his eyes but felt no need to lunge toward his lips to kiss him. She knew by the way he was looking at her right now he was hesitating to go that extra step. He opened his mouth to speak as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm gonna go shower then go to the slots. You can come if you want. I could use some company while I try to clear my head." He said. She slowly nodded as she looked down at his broad chest. She kissed him gently between both of his breasts. She wasn't trying to seduce him. She knew nothing was going to happen tonight. She just loved him with all of her heart and just wished she could go back in time to at least 5 years ago and undo what she did. She looked back up at his smoldering eyes. He was studying her every movement and expression and she didn't care. "Are you sure you want me to go with you because if you want to clear your head, you can go alone." She said as she loosened her weak grip around him. Her eyes trailed off, focusing on his tattoo lying beautifully on his right breast.

He pulled her face up again to meet his. "Yes I'm sure alright?" he said, clearly waiting for a response. Sarah nodded again and let her arms fall completely away from his body. She wasn't satisfied. Yes he said the words but you can say something and not mean it. Pity is what she believes he feels towards her and she knew she wasn't going to dare try and express her feelings about this now. He stared at her for a minute before he pulled jeans, briefs, and a blue, long sleeve shirt from his bag and marched towards the door.

In her head she had hoped that maybe he would give her a lustful stare so they could enjoy that hot, steamy shower he was about to take together but he gave her no more eye contact than he already had. He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Sarah plopped down on the bed as one simple question kept popping into her head every few seconds. Where's Paddy?...


	11. The Floodgates Open

"How do you feel Brendan huh?! Beat two of the dirtiest fighters in this tournament. Good job brotha." Frank Campana said he followed behind Brendan on their way back to the Resorts hotel. "It feels great man It feels great." He said enthusiastically as he turned to face Frank. Frank had a wide smile almost permanently planted on his face. "Oh look who's all gung ho for Brendan now." Brendan said playfully, waiting for Frank to pick up on his sarcasm. "Look look I know what you're trying to say but I never underestimated you man." He said while slapping his hand down on Brendan's shoulder. Brendan snapped his head towards him and glared. Liar. "Ok ok maybe a little." Frank said. Brendan is unconvinced. . He stopped walking and turned to fully face Frank, arms folded. Frank threw his hands up in defense like the police just told him to put his hands up.

"Alright what do you want? Blood?" Frank asked, not allowing Brendan's little "I told you so" parade to ruin his high. "Maybe." Brendan smirked and continued walking toward the door to the lobby. "Ok I underestimated you more than a little but you've proved me wrong brotha. Two more fights and you're bringing home the money." Frank said as he jogged to be the first one to the door. He swung it open and swung his other arm up and through the door, gesturing for Brendan to be the first one. "After you Brendan oh great one." Frank said through his laugh. Brendan shook his head and smiled. There was something wrong with this guy. He knew it. "Alright alright knock it off." Brendan said as he scooted past Frank and walked into the lobby. They both walked over to the elevator laughing until Brendan heard a familiar voice call out behind him.

"Brendan hey Brendan." Paddy said as he raced up to him, anxious as anything. Brendan and Frank both stopped in their tracks and turned to face his father. Paddy was trying his best keep his smile so Brendan could see that he was genuinely happy to see him but it didn't look like he was buying it. Brendan sighed Brendan sighed and turned to Frank. "Hey I'll see you up there." He said. Frank got the hint quickly and nodded. He gave them both one last look before he headed toward the elevator. Brendan turned towards Paddy.

"Brendan that was impressive what you did out there." Paddy said. "Thanks pop. What do you want?" Brendan said, finishing with folded arms and pursed lips. Paddy's weak smile faded. "I can't just tell my son he did an amazing job?" he asked. "Yea sure if his name is Tommy." Brendan said. He looked Paddy up and down. "What did you think? Your congratulations was gonna get you a hug and a kiss. I'll see ya." Brendan walked toward the elevator and didn't look back at Paddy as he entered. Paddy stared stunned at the elevator but not surprised. What he said now was no different than the what he said a few weeks ago.

Sarah and Tommy sit awkwardly beside each other in the casino. Sarah isn't playing a slot machine but is sitting in front of one while watching Tommy reach inside his huge cup full of quarters and toss a few in the machine right before pulling the lever. He obviously isn't really playing to win. He's not creating any strategic plan like most do when they want to win some extra cash. It almost looked like he was in some weird daze. He never blinked once as he continued to grab quarters and pull the lever. Sarah let out a huge sigh that Tommy pretended not to hear.

What was the point of saying he wanted her to go with him if he was going to act like he was by himself anyways? She sat up in the highly uncomfortable chair, looking as if an idea popped into her head. "What's that from?" she asked, staring at a tiny scar on his left eye brow that made a noticeable division between the hair. "What?" he asked. Sarah leaned and swiped her thumb over the small slit on his eyebrow. She put her arm down and waited for his response. He looked at her then at someone past her. Tommy's eyes instantly turned away from that direction and focused blankly on the slot machine.

Sarah turned around to see what caused the instant shift in the mood and once again she knew why. Paddy stood behind her, eyes completely focused on Tommy. "Can't sleep huh?" Paddy asked, eyes still transfixed on his son. Paddy lightly rubbed Sarah before snagging the chair on Tommy's opposite side. Sarah looks at Tommy, who was now rubbing a quarter in his hand, and thought maybe she ought to go upstairs and call it a night. She probably shouldn't be here for this conversation or maybe a loud argument that was gonna come outta this. She leaned closer to Tommy once again and gently laid her arm his forearm. "I'm gonna go." Sarah whispered to him. Tommy shot a look to her hand then up at her eyes. "Why?" he asked, complete confusion in his tone which made Sarah question her own comment a few seconds ago. She didn't have much time to think about her answer before Paddy chimed in.

"I know that other thing is bothering the hell out of you. I'm proud of you Tommy." Paddy said with a proud, sparkling gleam in his eye. Sarah leaned back in her chair and used the slot machine in front of her to spin herself around to face it. This isn't her fight so she shouldn't be listening to this one. While she heard low murmurs of Paddy and Tommy's voice, she divulged into her own weeping thoughts. Her mind never stopped going back to her and Tommy. What happened before and what's happening now. She thought she showed him enough now to make him understand that she wanted him now. She stated how immature she was and how stupid she was for losing him then. What else did he want? Blood?

Her thoughts shifted as she turned toward Tommy to hear the last words of his sentence: "..beggar with your cup out. Take it somewhere else man, you know what here's a cup…" Tommy said as he reached for his quarter cup and began viciously throwing quarters into it while Paddy mumbled for Tommy to stop. This was exactly why she thought she should go upstairs and call it a night.

"GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE."

Sarah watched in horror as that full cup of quarters was thrown into Paddy's face. Even the cup. Her jaw almost hit the ground as she looked over at Paddy. He always moped with a puppy dog face but the one planted on his face now clearly amounted from something more. He looked up from Tommy to Sarah's eyes. She was almost on the edge of crying and wound up dipping her head down to break the eye contact. Paddy stood up and dragged his limp body away from them and Tommy wound up turning around to watch him walk away too. A quarter that bounced off Tommy's slot machine rolled past Sarah's foot and she looked from that up to Tommy.

Her tears finally made an appearance trickling slowly down her face and that triggered Tommy's rage once again as he looked at her.

"What are you crying for? You feel bad for that sack of shit? Well why don't you join him since both of your asses are too late." Tommy said with complete disgust in his voice. Sarah shook her head and began quietly sobbing as she stood up and walked slowly toward the elevator. She felt as weak as Paddy right now and her tears rolled off her face and bounced off what looked like a Persian carpet. Fancy casino.

As she was exactly two inches away from the elevator and the doors opened, she felt someone tug at her arm. It shocked her out of her extremely loud head and as she spun around, she saw the person she knew she needed right now.

Tommy.

They backed into the elevator and watched the door close. Not that it mattered since the doors were glass and anything that was going to happen here would be seen regardless. Tommy's face surprised Sarah in the fact that he looked brokenhearted. Like someone just stomped on his heart. Hard. He sniffed which gave Sarah the impression that maybe he'd been crying, she wasn't sure.

He pulled her body closer to his as he smashed his lips onto hers. The passion filled the small elevator as Sarah felt like putty in his hands, moldable to his very need. She pulled apart from him then backed away. She was so angry at him and now he just came to her pouring his heart into her hands. He looked at her and nodded while sucking his lips in. He understood why she would want to pull away from him. He comforted her to then turn around and leave her in the dark.

While he was in mid thought, Sarah walked over to the elevator buttons and pushed up. She then walked strongly up to Tommy, with tears still streaming down, grabbed his face with both her hands and kissed him. After they shared one long, lustful kiss, she moved her lips over to the exposed skin on his neck. She softly grazed her teeth over it like a mountain lion ready to take a bite out of its dinner. She wrapped her lips perfectly around the entire patch of skin and kissed it. She heard his heart race a little faster than normal until she moved her lips up his neck and to his jaw bone.

He softly whimpered and moved her face away from his neck before grabbing hers and softly tracing her rosy pink lips with his thumb. She couldn't control her breathing as she concentrated on how focused his eyes were on her lips. She was gently gripping his blue shirt, tugging at it, clearly wanting it off. After what seemed like forever, Tommy hungrily kissed Sarah, opening the floodgates and steering them into a passion of no return.


	12. Love & No War

Their bodies burst thought their hotel bedroom door and Tommy slammed it behind them. Sarah leaped into Tommy's arms and used his trap muscles to keep her balanced as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Tommy wasn't caught off guard and cupped his hands firmly around her bottom while feeding his wild addiction for her lips. As they moved closer toward the bed, Sarah broke away from his full, soft lips and began sucking on his neck in every angle and every way. They were panting heavily as if they'd just finished a 10 mile run and were going for the home stretch. They plopped backward onto the bed with Sarah still clinging onto Tommy for dear life. She felt Tommy's slowly growing erection between her legs and the thought of them making love raged her hormones faster than before. With her right hand wrapped tightly around Tommy's head, she used her other hand to slip underneath his shirt and rub his pecs. She rubbed her way up to his shoulders as his tongue hydrated every inch of her mouth.

After a few minutes of this, she freed her hand from his head and helped him pull his shirt off. He kneeled up, forcing her to legs to release their grip on his waist, exposing his amazingly toned physique. Her breathing accelerated as she looked at his perfect body, the body she could lick over and over again until her tongue dried out. She wasted no time as she pulled off her grey tank top off and tossed near the nightstand. She tugged at the top of his pants and began slowly rubbing his bulge from the outside of his jeans. He crawled over top of her again and kissed her sanguine colored lips before using his tongue to trail down her neck to her stomach and to the top of her jeans. He unbuttoned her worn out route 66 jeans and slowly unzippered them, sliding them off along with her thin, laced underwear. She moaned as she felt the fabric of her underwear slide past her curves and off her body. Her eyes stayed closed as her arms searched for his biceps.

Before his lips made it to her opening, she sat up to pull his face up toward hers to once again, take full advantage of his pillow, soft lips. She moaned every time their lips parted to then meet again and every second to her felt like an orgasm. His lips parted with hers again and he rubbed them against her neck. He sucked and bit her there as his fingers found their way to the band of her bra. He unhooked it in less than 2 seconds and Sarah threw it to the ground and lay down again to then securely wrap her bare legs around Tommy's waist. Her hand slid down his toned chest and onto his jean zipper. She used both hands to slide his jeans down slightly, enough to introduce his erection. She wrapped her hand around his fleshed, pulsating organ and Tommy let out a breath as she now took over the dominant role. She adjusted herself so she could suck on his neck while slowly but firmly stroking his cock. He bit his lips and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to find the words to tell her to stop. It was like he was crumbling into a million pieces as she continued to breath her warm breath onto his neck and lick up all the small trickles of sweat that began to roll down. He never remembered her being this lustful but he was in no position to complain.

Her lips shook on his neck as the fast racing strum of his heart beat jolted through his entire body. She never sped up while stroking his organ, keeping the rhythm steady and sensual. She enjoyed hearing his short breaths but didn't want him to come this way. She released her grip on his hard-on and he took complete advantage of that as his head quickly sped down toward her warmth. Without hesitation, he opened her legs wide open and his lips instantly went to her inner thigh and he began softly licking the trail leading to her center. He swept his mouth over her apex, teasingly entering her with his tongue then pulling out every few seconds. Whenever she tried to lean up to grip his hair or caress his biceps, he pushed her down, wanting full control of this moment. She could feel her nectar ooze out of her and Tommy's tongue wasn't far behind. He sucked up everything he laid eyes on and soon the room flooded with the sound of her moans. He sucked her clit slowly then sped up to then slow down again and this made Sarah's body twitch uncontrollably.

She managed to whimper out his name, a sheer warning that she was very close to her orgasm. He stopped and pulled his jeans and underwear off completely before towering over her again, crushing his lips onto hers. Her hand instantly motioned toward his cock and she maneuvered it toward her entrance before Tommy's hand was guiding it there too. He trembled slightly as his mushroom tip slowly burst through her entrance and he paused for a second. Sarah didn't try to figure out why. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed herself down further until his full length was securely inside her. Sarah was hanging off his body as Tommy slowly pushed in and out of her. A low moan escaped from him as she tightened her legs around him. He licked her neck and she sped up the pace, pouncing on his firm flesh. He used his arm to grip the back of her neck, taking control once again. He went back to fucking her slowly as he sucked on her nipple and took a bite out of her neck. He kissed her softly and her moans escaped through her nose as she scratched his back, completely lost in desire. She lost all control as one last stroke made her come. Although she was coming down from her high, she began to pound harder on his cock until the strong arm that was holding them up gave out and he came. She lifted his face to stare into his eyes and kissed him. Their breathing became in sync as Tommy teasingly kissed her lips, forehead and eyelids. He didn't pull out of her as he caressed her face, feeling one with her. She felt so alive in this moment with him. She loved taking the dominant role with him because it was new. He's never been this shaken before so she knew this was as different for him as it was for her. "I love you." He said, swimming deep into her hazel eyes. They sparkled as she took in the moment. She could tell he meant them and would never take them away. She brought her fingers up to his lips and traced the perfect shape of them. "I love you too Tommy." She said.

Sarah took advantage of his weak state and rolled over, lying comfortably on top of him. She twirled her fingers in his hair and hungrily kissed him. He tightened his arms around her and prepared for the next ride he knew was coming. She slowly rocked back and forth on his slow growing erection until it was up in full force again. She moaned quietly at first as his cock slid in and out of her. She sat up and began bouncing up and down on it, using his thighs to help keep a steady pace. He slid his hands down to her hips and moved her up and down, trying to take control again. Her moans got louder, bouncing off the empty hotel room walls as Tommy's hands shifted from her hips to her breasts, cupping them at first then pinching her nipples gently. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she collapsed onto Tommy, moaning louder as she kissed him passionately. She rocked him faster, her breathing increasing. Tommy fisted her hair and moved her head so his lips could touch the gentle spot on her neck. He sucked her there until he heard her whimper his name again, another indication that she was very close to coming.

His hands shot to her hips and he stopped her rocking and lifted her so he could pull out then slowly push back in. Her moans grew and she wrapped her arms around his neck and sucked on it. It took everything in her not to slide his hands off so she could fill herself with him again, her entrance feeling like a pit of flames and only he could put it out. He did this a few times before she came, the amazing warm feeling rising through her entire body. Tommy moaned before one last pound made him explode inside her. They panted heavily as they were slowly coming down from their high. Tommy pulled her face up to his and noticed how exhausted she looked as her eyes closed for a few seconds than popped back open every time she blinked. He smirked quietly to himself and pulled out of her, placing her gently beside him. He slid the thin bed sheet over her as he watched her peacefully nod off. He smiled before getting up off the bed and slipping his jeans on. He quietly dug through his bag and pulled out a grey t shirt and a pair of baggy black shorts. Twisting the knob ever so slowly, Tommy crept through the door and cracked it behind him. He walked up to the bathroom door and stopped when he glanced over at Paddy's door. He debated whether or not he should see if he's there but quickly changed his mind. He opened the bathroom door knowing that, even though he hadn't forgiven Paddy, he had forgiven someone who he knew today, would stick with him through anything.


	13. Irresistible Sensations

Sarah's eyes slowly fluttered open as she lied awake in the dark hotel bedroom. There was a small peek of light shining through the window and it landed beautifully on Tommy's face. He was turned towards her, cozy and sound asleep. She smiled and lifted her hand to gently rub his face. He didn't even stir as she traced all along his cheek. She lowered her hand, sat up, and froze. The lower part of her body was throbbing as she lifted the thin bed sheet to cover her breasts. She knew this would happen. She hadn't had sex in two and a half years and she did ram Tommy into herself without easing it in first. She slid on her pants and shirt and quietly dug through a drawer by the nightstand, looking for something clean so she could shower up.

She grabbed whatever she could find, casual shirt and baggy pants, and headed toward the door. She tiptoed toward the bathroom door and stopped to stare at Paddy's. This time, she would be the one to check on him. She walked over to the door and cracked it ever so slightly to see that the bed was empty. She looked at the clock hanging in the main room to see that it was 2:45 in the morning. A wave of worry shot through her and she closed the door and walked to the bathroom, praying that wherever Paddy was, he was ok.

She walked quietly out of the bathroom and crept back into the bedroom. She placed her jeans and top on a nearby chair and crawled back into bed, trying her hardest not to wake Tommy as she moved around trying to get into a comfortable position. As soon as her head hit the pillow, Tommy's eyes snapped open. Sarah smiled and brought her hand to his cheek again. She adjusted herself to move closer, wincing in pain as she did so. He noticed her expressions and squinted at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked as his hand caressed her cheek.

"I'm just sore." She said, finishing with an embarrassing smile. His strained face didn't change as his fingers trailed down her cheek and toward her neck. He moved her face to the side so he could take a glimpse at both sides of her neck; the places where he knew he'd taken some pretty big chunks out of in the heat of the moment.

In the faint light, he could see faded dark purple marks along with some red spots. She felt the mood change and she quickly pushed his hand down.

"I'm fine. That's not what hurts." She said while meshing her and Tommy's fingers together. He looked as though he was going to begin a very mopy apology when Sarah cut him off. That's stupid. It's the best sex she's ever had and there was no way she was going to let him feel bad for her sore vagina. This was not going to become a Bella and Edward moment after their honeymoon sex.

"Stop." She said as she leaned into his plump, rosy pink lips. They passionately kissed as if it was their first time, knowing where this was going to lead again. Sarah took the initiative to lean up on her elbow and straddle Tommy. She twisted her fingers in his hair while sliding her other hand down past his stomach and under his shorts. Tommy released one hand he'd placed on her back and grabbed hers over by his pants, sliding it back up his stomach. He broke away from her lips and studied her, still seeing her cringe at the slightest movement she made. "You need to rest ok?" he said as he sat up to lay her back down slowly.

He lied back down, staring at her beautiful face. She sighed and raised her finger to trace the outline of his lips. "I'm not going anywhere." He reassured her. She nodded happily and moved her hand toward his bicep. Her hand slid up his sleeve and she raised it up, exposing his large, black tattoo. She gazed over at it and began rubbing it as Tommy watched her with half closed eyes, enjoying her warm comforting hand on his skin. "What does it mean?" she asked.

"I've told you." He mumbled, dozing right off. Sarah met his eyes and smiled faintly. "Yea I know but I want to hear it again."

Tommy's eyes widened and he took a deep breath before he began. He told her all about that special crest his mom gave him before she died. She'd had it since he was born and told him it was "one of a kind just like you." As the story began, Sarah lost interest in stroking his arm and locked their fingers together, intently staring into his eyes as if she was staring into his soul. When he was done, he watched as a tear fell from her eye and he did what he'd always do for her. He wiped it up and pulled her body close as their warm bodies comforted them both off to sleep.

The bright day shined in on the two love birds as they lay sound asleep in each other's arms. Tommy's eyes slowly opened and the first thing that made sense in his sights was Sarah's delicate face resting peacefully on their intertwined hands. A closed mouth smile formed as he watched her snore quietly. He raised his hand and gently pushed the few loose hairs that lied scattered on her cheek behind her ear. Her eyes pushed their way open and she smiled the moment her vision bounced from fuzzy to clear. "Morning." Sarah said before snuggling her way closer to Tommy, resting her head on his shoulder. "Did you sleep ok?" he asked. She was lost in his warmth and she struggled to grasp the most obvious concept until it became clear. She was his. "Yea I did." She knew after answering that he asked for a reason.

The same thought crossed Sarah's mind as soon as she opened her eyes and saw his face and with that, she looked up into his eyes. Their lips were almost drawn to each others like magnets as they kissed intensely. Tommy's hand caressed Sarah's cheek and she smiled in between their kiss. He slid it down toward the bottom of her shirt then made his way underneath.

Tommy was pleasantly surprised to feel her bare breast as opposed to the texture of a bra. He rubbed his thumb over her nipples and she moaned into his mouth, throwing her arms around his neck. His hand freed her breasts and trailed down toward her entrance. He slipped his hand underneath her pants and underwear and gently began massaging her clit before sliding one finger inside her. He started out with one just to make sure she wasn't still hurting. When she didn't wince or pull away from his lips, he added another then another until it seemed like his full fist was fucking her. Her moans grew louder as she ripped off his shirt and pulled him on top of her. He slid his other hand securely behind her neck, sensually kissing her as he pulled his quite busy hand in and out of her.

He did this until she pulled away from his lips to moan even louder in pleasure, gripping his back and crumbling as she came down from her intense high. Tommy was now fully erect and it wasn't long before Sarah was pulling both their shorts and underwear off along with her shirt. Sarah laid hungrily as she watched Tommy lick up all she gave him on his hand. He slid both arms underneath her, wanting a good grip and steady control of her body. His throbbing organ entered her slowly, going all the way in then pulling all the way out to test the waters. She moaned his name and kissed his neck as she rested her arms comfortably on his shoulders. He continued his slow steady rhythm and moaned her name in response. She spread her legs wider and this sky rocketed their lustful sensation.

He wanted so desperately to bite and suck on her neck but he could still see the bright bruises and didn't think of even trying it. He slid his hand toward her lower back and lifted her up, curving her back and making them moan louder. Sarah lasted a good 15 minutes before she came, leaving her marks on Tommy's perfectly sculpted back. He met her lips and kissed her while releasing his firm grip on her back. His hand slid down her behind and landed on the back of her thigh, raising it up causing Tommy to maneuver his body to fuck her faster. He tried his hardest to stay hard but it became a challenge when every moan that came out of her mouth made him want to lose control. He rested his forehead on hers as he pumped faster and faster until she came again, wrapping her legs tightly around him.

He slowed down his pace, still hard and ready for more. She threw herself at him and found herself on top. It wasn't long before he sat up too ready to make her go another round. She grabbed his face and kissed him, leaving no room in his mouth to breath as she rocked back and forth on his raging erection. She broke away from his lips and cocked her head to the side, hoping he would just take one bite now that the sensation for his lips was tingling in the very spot that was bruised. He looked at the bruises and leaned in to just softly brush his lips over them, refusing to take any chances hurting her. His warm breath and the feeling of his lips on her body made her ride his cock even harder.

She placed her hands on each side of his pelvis, using them to keep her from falling over. He placed his hands on her breasts and pinched her nipples multiple times, making her moan his name. He grabbed her back and curved it, sending her on a frenzy as he kissed her from her stomach up, taking a stop at her breasts to suck and kiss them. Sarah leaned back up and kissed him, her tongue swirling freely in his mouth. She moved down from his lips to his neck then further down to his traps, his shoulders, licking up all the sweat. She went down further to each bicep, kissing them gently, then down to his pecs, sucking on his small yet perky nipples.

He brought her face back up to his to kiss her again and they were lost in their intense love for each other. He lifted her higher and fucked her faster until they both came and she screamed with his moans following. They both took deep breaths. Sarah chuckled lightly and grabbed Tommy's face again. "You can do whatever you want to me and it's always gonna feel this good." She said. Tommy chuckled lightly and pulled her in for another kiss. He used the little strength he did have to slide them both back to the front of the bed.

He pulled out of Sarah and laid her in the middle of the bed, allowing his mouth to make it down toward her entrance. He kissed her before laying his eyes on her essence that glistened in the morning light. He slurped up every last drop he saw while Sarah was on the verge of her next orgasm. Her hand gripped a good chunk of his hair and in five minutes and the delightful skill of Tommy's tongue, she came and another stream of her cum oozed out of her and into Tommy's mouth. When she was done moaning uncontrollably, Tommy smoothly moved back up to her mouth and kissed her. He laid down beside her and wrapped his arms tightly around her as he pulled the bed sheet over them both.

Sarah marveled at his face, not believing how many times she'd crumbled to him. He looked extremely drowsy and she didn't blame him. She was a few minutes away from dozing off herself but she raised her hand and began rubbing his chest. She used this vulnerable moment to her advantage and as he raised his hand to caress her face, she spoke.

"Why did you desert your unit?" She asked. Tommy stopped and opened his eyes wider than the small slits they were before. Sarah moved her hand up to his cheek. "Please tell me." She pleaded.

He took a deep breath and nodded slowly, knowing full well he would have to tell her at some point. He parted his lips as he was about to begin when he stopped. Sarah froze and looked at Tommy, fear instantly clouding over her. She looked towards their hotel bedroom door along with Tommy as they heard someone mumbling in the main room. They couldn't make out a thing that was being said but they knew who was saying it.

It was Paddy….


End file.
